PewdieCry A New Way Of Gaming
by AmyBroBuscusNotonfire
Summary: Pewdie had planned on doing a livestream with Cry, but what happens when the pair are sucked into the digital worlds they had planned on playing?
1. Chapter 1 - It Begins

"H-How's it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie, and welcome to the livestream. Tonight we're gonna play some games and try to have an all-nighter. In my last video I asked you guys what games you want to see me play. So I chose three, Amnesia, Bloody Trapland and Left 4 Dead. Now I know what you are thinking. Pewdie two of them are multiplayer, so I brought along a friend to help out." Pewdie smiled towards the livestream chat on his computer. Seeing the amount of people commenting on who it was, they knew who it was already.

"Sup' guys." A voice appeared, but no facecam for the gamer. Pewdie had decided since his latest videos with Cry had been so famous why not do a livestream together. Cry was one of Pewdie's closest friend and a fellow gamer commentator like himself. Together they had played a few games and the bros all seemed to enjoy the hilarious pair. Cry was a mystery to the YouTube world; he had never shown his face or ever really described himself. All the world knew was his real name was Ryan and he was American.

"Ok bros, Amnesia announced a new multiplayer mode and that is what we will do first." Pewdie stated as opened the tab for Amnesia. Pewdie loved the game Amnesia, except the fact it scared him to death. The same was with Cry but nowadays Cry just runs and laughs at the monsters.

"You ready Cry?" Pewdie asked.

"Ready friend." Pewdie smiled and hovered his mouse over the 'Play' button, something didn't feel right but he shrugged it off, probably just nerves. Pressing the play button the screen went white and Pewdie and Cry blanked out...

**(Livestream Live Chat Comments.)**

**"Where did Pewdie go?"**

**"Did they leave already?"**

**"Is my laptop froze or have they left?"**

**"YOU'RE COPYING NOVA!"**

**"Are they ok?"**

**"Pewdie's computer went white and then they're gone."**

**"YOU'RE COPYING TOBY!"**

Cry groaned as he rolled onto his side. He was lying on a floor in what looked like a really old bedroom. Using his elbow to support himself he sat up slowly. Putting his hand to his forehead he was shocked to find some form of plastic. Removing the object he stared at the white mask. He laughed, his poker face white mask. The mask is what his fan-artists use as his face. A round white mask with eyes and flat mouth. Putting the mask back on he inspected his surroundings. A double bed lay in the centre of the room pushed up against the wall. Across from the bed an oak wardrobe and chest of drawers stood next to each other. A small desk and a green chair was neatly tucked in. The old dusty curtains were drawn over the window, blocking out any light. The American found himself drawn to opening the doors and drawers of everything he could see. Like he had done this before, where though, he couldn't remember. Finding some tinderboxes he made his way around the room lighting the candles propped along the walls. He was about to light the final candle when he tripped over something. Cry cursed as he fell head first back onto the floor. His legs were draped over the object he tripped over. Cry propped himself on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. Cry gasped when he saw what it was. Twisting around so he could sit next to the unconscious figure. Cry looked down and was glad to see the steady rise and fall Swede's chest. So Pewdie got here too. He was lying on his back and his dirty blond hair covering his eyes, he still had his headphones in. Blue eyes flickered and shot open meeting the white eyes of Cry's mask.

"Pewds you ok?" Cry asked cautiously. Pewdie took a sharp breath and looked around the room, then back to Cry.

"Cry?" Pewdie squinted his eyes at the figure, Pewdie had never seen Cry's face before either, well he still hadn't but he could at least see a person instead of fan art. Cry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, in the flesh, are you ok, friend?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Where are we?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should go and-

"-Wait a second!" Pewdie lightly pushed Cry aside and stood up, heading towards the desk. Pewdie laughed and turned back towards Cry who was still on the floor. In his hands was a small golden statue. It was bent down on one knee and held a sword. Cry furrowed his brows and walked towards Pewdie and the golden item. That statue looked familiar and could only come from one place.

"Stephano!" The smile on Pewdie's face grew but Cry's sank. Stephano, the tiny golden statue that would lead Pewdie through the twists and turns of Brennenburg Castle throughout every game play video. Which means Cry and Pewdie were inside the game? Cry sighed and slipped a hand through his hair.

"Pewds, do you know what this means?" Cry watched as the blond haired man smiled and played with the statue. Not removing his glance from Stephano Pewdie replied.

"What are you talking about Cry?"

"Pewds, where would you normally find Stephano?" Cry shifted his weight and crossed his arms. Pewdie thought for a moment and then looked Cry in the eyes. "A-Amnesia?"

"Yes, friend, somehow we managed to get into the game, which means our only way out is to probably beat it." Pewdie put Stephano down on the desk and grabbed the edge of the desk for support. He began to breath really heavily, so much so Cry thought he was about to have a heart-attack. Yes it's a big thing to be told that you're stuck in a horror video game, but right now they had to work together and beat this. Cry put his hands on Pewdie's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Listen Pewds, we're gonna beat this game, then we can go home, it's gonna be alright." Pewdie's breathing returned to normal. The brown haired gamer was right, they could do this. Pewdie nodded, and Cry's arms returned to his sides. "Well, if this is a game isn't their usually a note or something?" Pewdie turned around and faced the desk searching through the paper and books that cluttered the surface. Cry watched as Pewdie scattered the sheets, almost knocking over Stephano but thankfully Cry saw this and caught the golden man. "Here, is this it?" Pewdie held out a small note towards Cry. The paper was old, and covered with blood specks; very inviting. The paper was folded in half, on the top in scrawly writing was their names. Reluctantly Pewdie unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Dear Pewdiepie and Cry,_

_ Many have come through the old doors of Brennenburg Castle, gamers such as yourselves. Yet not all have made it back. Together, you must make your way through the castle, and make it back out alive within seventy two hours. If you fail and don't make it back, you will remain here, in the dungeons forever. I believe there are still some cells available. Are you up for the challenge? But remember you are not alone; don't forget about the bros, water monsters and everything else. They will find you and kill you. Your time begins when you leave this room. Good Luck!_

_ Yours Sincerely, Anonymous_

Cry stared at the paper, now shaking in Pewdie's unsure hands. "We can do this." Cry reassured Pewdie, but his words offered very little faith. "Who else is here then, the note says there are others?" Pewdie pointed to the sentence on the note referring to what he was saying. "I believe you are referring to Toby and Nova? Yes?" A thick French accent spoke in the direction of the desk. Turning slowly Pewdie recognised the accent. There sat a man dressed head to toe in gold clothes, a headdress and a blade at his side. The gold man raised an eyebrow towards Pewdie. "Stephano? Is that you?" The golden man hopped off the desk and stood before Pewdie.

"Allos Pewdie, I have been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting An Old Friend

Pewdie stared at the man before him. "Stephano, what are you doin' bro? You're human." Pewdie smiled towards the golden man, raising his fist towards Stephano. Stephano smiled and returned the gesture. "I don't know Pewdie, but I can change into my statue form or human whenever I want. So can Mr Chair and Piggeh. I don't know where they are though."  
"That's a shame, I wanted to see them. Oh, Stephano meet Cry, Cry meet Stephano." Stephano walked towards Cry and stared down at him, then at the mask. "Why do you wear this, do you have something wrong with your face?" Stephano reached out attempting to rip the mask from Cry's face. Cry ducked and ran over to Pewdie. "haha, no I just don't want people to see my face." Stephano shrugged and crossed his arms. "Why are you here anyway, a lot of gamers have been appearing? Some are still here."  
"We kind of just got sent here, who else is here?" Pewdie asked.  
"A young man, maybe ages with you, he wore a green shirt with writing on it and he kept on screaming. There was another but I can't really remember him." Pewdie laughed and recognised the description. "So, Toby is here too. Are they alive?" Stephano looked down and sighed.  
"Toby put up a fight, but is down in the dungeons. The other was not so lucky and didn't last very long." Pewdie looked towards Cry. Pewdie's features were set, Cry knew what he meant and nodded.  
"Cry and I will beat this game, but first we will help Toby." Stephano nodded. "Good luck Pewdie, we may meet up again along the way."  
"You're not coming with us?" Cry asked the golden man, a slight disappointment in his voice. The golden one sighed and nodded.  
"I cannot leave this room, but I know you will be ok. The cells are to your left, the exit is to your right, in case you change your mind." Stephano brofisted the two gamers before returning to his statue form. Pewdie looked long fully at the golden statue before setting him back on the desk. Turning to Cry he asked. "Are you ready?" Cry walked up to his friend before hugging him. "Always friend." Pewdie returned the hug. They stopped and gazed towards the door. Pewdie could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. He looked towards Cry, who was shaking ever so slightly.

Pewdie handed Cry the lantern as he opened the bedroom door. A loud gong sounded over the hallway. It must be the timer starting. They had three days to save Toby and get the hell out of here. Pewdie poked his head out the doorframe and looked left and right. It was a long hallway, the kind Pewdie hated. To his left, it was dusty, dark and uninviting. To the right was light, clean and very safe looking. "You know we could just leave." Pewdie whispered over his shoulder. Cry rolled his eyes behind his mask before pushing Pewdie lightly out the door. Cry strode down the hall towards the cells with no fear. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Pewdie ran to catch up with Cry. Cry walked in front of Pewdie with the lantern in hand. They came to the end of the hall to be met with another decision. "Left or right?" Pewdie asked. A loud groan erupted from the left. Cry grabbed Pewdie into corner cover. They both crouched and looked around the corner. "It's a bro." Cry whispered. The bro had his back turned to the pair. Cry sighed and looked around. There was a small sign on the wall in front of them. One arrow pointing to the left said 'Study'. The other entitled 'Dungeons'. Cry lightly tapped Pewdie shoulder. "This way." Cry stood up and began walking to the right. When he heard no footsteps behind him he turned around and saw Pewdie still in corner cover. "Pewds, what are you doing?" Cry whispered. He returned to Pewdie. Pewdie's eyes were fixed on the bro. "Dat' ass..." Cry grabbed Pewdie by the arm and dragged him down the corridor. Everything was going great, no more bros, or puzzles. Pewide had calmed down and had began to talk to the inanimate objects, which included the books, Jesus, the dead naked bodies he called Martin. Cry had even found Pot at one stage.

Pewdie read the sign on the large locked door. "Dungeons! Cry this is it!" Cry walked up behind his friend and smiled. "You got the key we found earlier?" Pewdie smiled and produced the key from his pocket. Slipping it into the lock another gong sounded. "How long has it been?" Pewdie rolled up his sleeve and gestured Cry to come closer with the lantern. "I'd say about three hours." Cry nodded and turned his attention to the door. Opening the door slowly they entered. Shocked of what they found. There were four cells, all dusty and only one inhabited. Pewdie frowned at the sight. Tobuscus sat with his wrists in shackles, his famous green shirt torn. He had a large amount of cuts on his face, arms and legs. He looked exhausted and insane. "You suck game, you suck. When I get out of here –oohohh- you better watch..." Toby was just ranting like a madman.  
Cry and Pewdie approached slowly. "Toby, it's me, Pewdiepie." Toby looked up and smiled. "Pewdiepie? You're here too?" Pewdie nodded.  
"You got any food or water?" Toby asked.  
"No, sorry, but I have some sanity potion. You may need it." Cry held out a vial of liquid to the fellow gamer. Toby stretched as far as he could and grabbed the liquid. Chugging it down he smiled.  
"Haha, I feel better, thanks. You got the keys?" Again Cry leaned into the bars of the cell and reached over to Toby. Unlocking the shackles Toby stood up and strode over the bars. "Where did you find that?" Pewdie asked Cry.  
"I found them on the way in." Pewdie shrugged and looked towards Toby again. His facial hair had begun to grow slightly above his lips, his eyes were heavy with tiredness. "How long you been here bro?"  
"About a week, the Audience must be wondering where the hell I am." Pewdie nodded, thinking about his bros. He had just left them at the livestream. He hoped they wouldn't think he abandoned them. "Toby are you going to come with us or..." Cry asked.  
"Of course, do you think I'm going alone, ha, you silly little nugget." Cry laughed at the name. "Well, I guess we better get going." Pewdie hesitantly made his way to the door. "Um...Pewds, I think you're forgetting something?" Cry pointed to the large rusty lock on the cell door. Toby laughed behind the door. Pewdie face-palmed and looked around for a key.  
"There's no key bro." Pewdie looked towards Cry for help.  
"I think I saw one of the monsters with a set of keys." Toby added. Pewdie groaned and Cry nodded. "Don't worry about it Pewds."  
"Hey, that's my line." Cry smiled behind his mask. "Don't worry friend we'll find the key and come back to get you." Cry assured Toby. He sounded confident to he didn't argue. Pewdie and Cry made their way back towards where they had first met the Bro. Cry had noticed Pewds had been in a downer since the mention of the Bro. Smiling slyly Cry spoke.  
"Well, at least you'll be able to see 'dat ass again." Cry giggled, Pewdie smiled slightly but he was still down.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rescue

Cry and Pewdie walked the long dark halls of the castle together. It had been a while since they had seen the Bro. They needed those keys if they wanted to free Toby. "Cry, I think we're going in circles Bro." Pewdie looked towards the mask man, leading them blindly on. Cry held the lantern higher and replied. "What made you think that?"

"I have seen that painting before." Pewdie pointed to the old fashioned painting that hung on the wall. "Pewds, they use the same painting in this game, remember?" Cry kept walking not even turning around to talk to Pewdie. "How long has it been?" Cry looked over to Pewdie, holding the lantern near his wrist. Pewdie pulled back his shirt sleeve and squinted at the spinning dials. "Maybe around... eight hours?" Cry looked at the watch, doubling checking Pewdie's calculation. Cry nodded and continued walking.

"Hey Pewds, look. Never seen this door before." Pewdie walked up to join his friend. The door was oak and very worn. A gold sign was embedded in the wood. 'Bedroom' was all it read. "Toby can wait right?" Pewdie asked. Cry turned a new shade of red under his mask. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Get some rest...why? What were you thinking?" Pewdie asked smirking at Cry. Cry shook his head furiously and opened the door. "I'll go first." The room was pitch black. The furniture was laid out much the same as the first room they had appeared in. Pewdie stayed at the door as Cry walked into the centre of the room. Everything was quiet, peaceful. Until a certain someone tackled Cry to the ground. Cry groaned as his back hit the ground. Raising his hand to his head he was stopped at a hand grabbed his wrist restraining him. Cry opened his eyes and saw what was happening. Someone was straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head. A man with black skinny jeans, a torn pink shirt and a purplish emo-like hairstyle was straddling him. He man reached down and whispered in Cry's ear. "I'm pumped."

"Ahhhhh, Pewds get him off!" Pewdie took in what was happening and rolled the pink man off Cry. A light red tinged Cry's cheeks under his mask. Sitting up he grabbed his lantern and got a good look at the man who currently had Pewdie in a bear hug. "Yeaahhhhh!" The pink man said in a low husky voice.

Pewdie screwed up his face as he recognised the phrases.

"PIGGEH! It's you! I should've known when you tried to rape Cry."

"It's not rape if you like it Pewdie." Piggeh smirked and winked at Cry behind Pewdie's back. Cry shivered ever so slightly, refusing to make eye contact with the pig. Pewdie pulled Piggeh off of him and helped Cry stand up, keeping Piggeh at a reasonable distance. "Piggeh what are you doing here? You should be somewhere safe. There's a Bro wandering around y'know?"

"Oh, don't worry about me Pewdie, I'll just show the Bro my Piggeh slide." Piggeh smiled, once again towards Cry. "Piggeh is it safe to rest here for a while?" Pewdie asked, ignoring the looks Piggeh was showing Cry.

"Yeah, no need to worry about the Bro, he never comes in here."

"Great, we'll rest here for a couple of hours." Cry groaned, he didn't want to spend another minute with this crazy pig. Piggeh shrugged and made his way over to one of the chairs, sitting down he locked eyes with Cry. Cry blushed once again, avoiding eye contact. Instead he made his way over to the bed and laid his head on the soft pillow. Pewdie shortly followed, keeping a distance from Cry's sleeping figure. Then another body followed, and snuggled right up against Cry, practically spooning with him, one arm around his waist and another playing with Cry's brown hair. Cry shivered and turned around to see Piggeh pressed right up against him. "Piggeh stop it!" Piggeh frowned and pushed slightly away from Cry. The masked gamer sighed and turned back around. Sleep did not come easily. Every noise made Cry jump or shudder. He wanted home, away from here. Hopefully they would get out of here eventually.

Pewdie's eyes fluttered open, expecting to find the ceiling of his own bedroom wall, not the dark cobweb full walls. Pewdie sighed and sat up, finding a still sleeping Cry and a transformed Piggeh. Piggeh had returned into his normal, dead pig, just like Stephano had turned into his statue form. Climbing out of the bed silently, not to wake Cry, Pewdie searched the drawers and cupboards for extra supplies. Finding a tub of oil Pewdie smiled. "Finally, we almost ran out." Pewdie whispered as he filled the lantern. Glancing at the clock he frowned, time was going fast. Reluctantly he walked over to Cry and shook his shoulder gently. "Cry? We gotta get moving Cry." Cry groaned and nodded, stretched and sat up. "Find the Bro?" Cry asked.

Pewdie nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about it Cry!"

* * *

"Pewds, how do you know where we are going?" Cry asked nervously as Pewdie strode on down the hallway.

"Do you want the truth Cry?" Pewdie peered over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I don't." Pewdie smiled and continued walking at a fast pace. Something wasn't right and Cry knew this. A low moan came from around the corner, stopping Pewdie and Cry in their tracks. A Bro! Pewdie began to shake violently, until Cry rested his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Cry signalled Pewdie to crouch behind the dresser for now. Pewdie nodded and watched as Cry made his way around the corner to the Bro.

Moments went by, not a sound, not a scream. This wasn't right. Pewdie got worried, every couple of seconds he peered around the edge of the dresser, expecting to either see Cry or the Bro. Peering around one last time he got a Cry mask in the face. Pewdie jolted back hitting his head off the wall. Cry giggled from behind his mask, holding up a set of rusty keys on a hook.

"You got the keys!" Pewdie shouted. Cry leaned forward and put his hand to Pewdie's mouth, silencing him. Cry raised his finger to his own mouth and motioned for Pewdie to be quiet. He nodded, and breathed and Cry retracted his hand. Silently they made their way back the way they came, back to the cells.

"Finally, I thought you guys had left me!" Toby shouted as Pewdie and Cry opened the cell door.

"We never leave a Bro behind." Pewdie smiled as Toby stood up and walked out the cell door. Pewdie held up a fist, Toby raised an eyebrow and then caught on to the gesture. "Right, now can we get out of here." Cry was almost half way out the door when he turned to the two gamers. Pewdie and Tobuscus nodded, shutting the cell door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lose Him, Win The Game

Pewdie held the lantern high as the group came to another long corridor. It was dark, very dark. So much so the lantern made very little difference. Standing on three stone steps that lead down to the ground Pewdie squinted. Was that water...?

"GOD DANGIT!" Toby stood waist high in deep water, he looked up at his companions, then at Pewdie. "Thanks for the warning Felix." Pewdie held out a hand to Toby, smiling he replied.

"Sorry Bro I- Pewdie gasped as Toby grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the water with him. Cry sat at the edge of the steps, clutching his sides he laughed. Pewdie and Toby gave each other a look and nodded. Smirking, the two grabbed Cry's ankles and pulled him down.

The three were now waist high in dark blue water. A few boxes and tables floated along the top. Pewdie held up his lantern and pouted. The water had managed to drain the oil and put out the fire. Cry surveyed the area.

"Do we have to go this way?"

"The sign back there said exit so...yeah!" Pewdie began to make his way forward when he heard a splash from up ahead. Seeing the splashes getting closer his eyes went wide. A low snarling sound emitted from source of the splashes. Realization in 3...2...1...

"GET ON A BOX!" Pewdie cried as he bounded through the water. Climbing up onto one of the larger boxes he pulled Cry up and smiled. Scanning the area he saw Toby on a smaller box further down the hall. The splashing continued for a while longer then silence, the only sound was their breathing and the gentle waves of the water. Pewdie leaned down and whispered to Cry. "We have to move, any ideas?" Pewdie watched as he saw the American plan a route in his head. Cry nodded and shouted. "Toby, jump on that box." Cry pointed for Toby, showing him the next stepping stone. Toby judged the distance and braced himself. Jumping Toby landed with a wobble, the box rocking slightly from the impact. "Pewds, go over there." Cry pointed to the box Toby had just been on. Pewdie saw Cry's plan, like in the game, jump from box to box until you reach the other side. He just prayed he had improved his jumping skills since the last few times.

"Toby, just keep jumping until you get to the other end of the room!" Pewdie shouted, before jumping on his box making it wobble, spreading his arms to help the balance. A couple more splashed erupted from the small water monster, it was getting impatient. Tobuscus jumped to the next box, although, he almost missed but held on and breathed. Pewdie followed, Cry shortly trailing behind. The water creature noticed the least balanced of the three and lurked it's way over to Toby's box. Like a shark would do the monster rocked the box slightly, making Toby off balance.

"Watch out!" Cry shouted as Toby toppled in. He panicked and scrambled for the box, feeling a sharp pain in his leg. Toby screamed as he pulled himself out of the water. Glancing down at his leg he saw a large bite wound, blood staining his trousers. Toby made one last leap and made it to the other side. Crashing down he gasped, the pain was unbearable.

Pewdie could see the pain in his friends face as he made the last jump. Landing swiftly beside the American he examined the leg. "I'm no doctor, but it looks deep." Cry hopped over and kneeled beside Toby. "Can you walk, friend?" Toby looked down at his leg and held a hand up to Pewdie, requiring help. Pewdie grabbed Toby's wrist and pulled him up. Toby winced but only wobbled, putting more support on his other leg. Toby put one foot in front of the other and groaned. Pewdie and Cry shared a worrying look, they didn't have much time left and they needed to hurry, but now they needed to be patient with their friend.

* * *

Cry walked at an unforgiving pace, turning around he sighed as he saw Toby hanging off Pewdie as support, his leg becoming worse. With nothing to cover or clean it, the cold air would hit the wound every now and again. The old blood had crusted and formed a scab around the wound. Cry looked down at the lantern in his hand and ran a hand through his hair; they were almost out of oil. Shuffling his feet he walked ahead, finding another sign, an arrow pointed left 'EXIT'. Cry gasped and done a double take, was he going crazy?

"Pewds, I think we're almost out!" Cry saw Pewdie's eyes light up and Toby gave a faint smile. Once his companions came closer he held the lantern up.

"You're right, we're almost home!" With a new batch of energy Pewdie shifted slightly and walked down the corridor. A large door lay at the end, tow torches hung at the sides. It looked so inviting, but something didn't feel right. Cry hung back and saw Pewdie and Toby limping to the door. Cry slowly followed behind his friends, his senses on over time.

A low groan came from the way they had come. Turning Cry gasped; A stray Bro. "Pewds!" Cry shouted as he bounded down the corridor. Grabbing his friends' wrists he pulled them into the darkness, the Bro not too far behind. Reaching the door Pewdie pulled at the door knob. Cry frantically scanned the door, a piece of paper fluttered in the breeze. Pulling the paper off the nail, Cry read. "P-Pewds?" Pewdie saw the note and the expression on Cry's face. Looking at the page Pewdie breathed the handwriting scrawly and written in crimson blood.

_**'Lose him, and win the game!'**_

Pewdie turned and saw the Bro gaining speed, although he still hadn't spotted the trio in the darkness. A thought struck Pewdie. He watched as Cry tried the door again with more force. Pewdie grabbed his friend's shoulders and removed the white mask. Looking into Cry's brown eyes he whispered.

"Take Toby and get out of here ok? Tell Marzia I love her!"

"P-Pewds?" Cry gasped as Pewdie hugged him tightly, digging his head into the crook of Cry's neck. Cry could have sworn small water droplets landed on his shoulder. "Pewds what are you-

"Don't worry about it Cry! Bro-day everyday!" With that Pewdie squeezed Cry's shoulders and bolted down the corridor in the direction of the Bro.

"FEEEELLLIIIXXXXX!" Cry screamed, a small tear rolled down his cheek as he watched his best friend take off down the corridor, the Bro following the blond man. Toby gasped and checked the door again. The door opened with a small creak. Toby put one foot in the door and stopped. "Cry?" A loud scream erupted from Pewdie's direction. Cry clutched his fist around the mask, creating a small crack in the plastic. Cry sobbed as he shook his head. "Go Toby, I have to- Toby nodded and stepped into whiteness.

* * *

Pewdie clutched his forearm, blood trickling down his knuckles. The Bro had gotten too close and slashed his arm. Pewdie wiped a tear and looked behind himself. The Bro ran after him. "This is it..." Pewdie thought. He was becoming faint, the blood loss affecting his vision. Collapsing to his knees he waited for the final blow. Scrunching up his eyes as the tears fell freely. Instead nothing happened. "HEY! OVER HERE UGLY!" Pewdie turned recognising the American accent. "NO CRY!" The brown haired gamer held his mask, eyes puffy and red. Gasping for air the American took off down the opposite corridor, the Bro following Cry.

"Cry!" With his last bit of energy Pewdie shouted. The only response he got was a deathly scream. Pewdie grimaced as he fell onto his back, his vision fuzzy around the edges. "S-stay...awesome Bros..." Pewdie breathed as he shut his eyes.

_Badoom...Badoom...Badoom...Badoom...Badoom..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Comatose

It was quiet...peaceful even. Just nothingness surrounded him. White walls sending chilling shivers down his spine. Only being able to move your head was a bad sign. He breathed, hearing a distant echo in the distance. Turning his face to the side he saw a figure in the distance. He wore a white mask and was waving at him. The masked man waved again and shouted.

"Pewds...Pewdie...**PEWDIE WAKE UP**!"

Pewdie's eyes fluttered open meeting brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. Pewdie groaned as he attempted to sit up, only to be lightly pushed back.

"No, sorry, stay still, your arm is still wounded." The man spoke softly and indicated to Pewdie left arm. Pewdie looked down and saw the wound was clean and had been neatly stitched. Realising where he was, and what had happened his eyes shot around the bedroom he found himself in. The first thing he noticed was Stephano leaning against the wall near the door, not making eye contact. Next he saw Piggeh, sitting crossed legged next to a single bed, inhabited by another body. Memories flooded their way back into Pewdie's head. The Bro...Toby...**Cry**? Pewdie remembered the deafening scream just before he became unconscious. Was Cry dead? Had Pewdie caused his best friend's death? Looking the man that still tended his arm he asked.

"Was their anyone else? Back with the Bro?"

"Do you mean the boy with the mask?" Pewdie's eyes lit up, hearing about the mask. "Was he alive, where is he?" Pewdie asked desperately, his emotions twisting inside him. "He is still unconscious, took some bad hits...he's over there next to Piggeh."

Pewdie sat back up with a new strength inside him, pushing himself up slightly to see Cry. The man with the glasses let him sit up this time, seeing the determination in the blondes eyes. Cry lay on his side, his mask on the bedside table next to the single bed, a single crack ran down the centre of the mask. He lay with his shirt off; from here Pewdie could see the wounds. Long deep scars covered his friend's torso on the right side. Pewdie gasped, seeing the terrible sight, it was his fault. Cry's breathing was heavy and strained, making the lump in Pewdie's throat larger. Pewdie let a long breath leave his lips as he turned his head away.

"One of the scars has opened again." Piggeh sighed as he saw the larger of the scars break the stitching. Crimson blood oozed from the scar.

"I got it." The man in the glasses got out of his seat next to Pewdie and walked beside Cry. Leaning over the boy he dabbed the wound with a damp cloth. Pewdie winced as he heard a small whimper escape Cry's mouth.

"How did you find us?" Pewdie asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I heard the screams and found you two sound to the world, I thought I was too late, I thought you were both dead...I brought you here to Piggeh and Mr Chair." Stephano stated, with very little emotion. Something was troubling Stephano, Pewdie could see it in his Bro's eyes. "Mr Chair?" Pewdie looked towards the man leaning over Cry stitching the wound together again. "Erm, yes, sorry I should've mentioned sooner." Mr Chair pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and smiled at Pewdie. Pewdie smiled, content that all his bros where here, but still be feared for Cry. They were so close, why hadn't Cry listened to him when he said for Cry to go through the door to the real world. Cry wouldn't be fighting for his life; he would be happy back home.

Then a thought struck Pewdie. Glancing over at Cry Pewdie sighed. Would Cry have missed Pewdie if he did leave? They were friends, but would Cry have shrugged it off, or would he have really missed him. Then again Cry must really care for Pewdie; he risked his own life to save him. He risked never leaving this twisted place. Cry was a true Bro, and one day Pewdie will thank him for that. Laying back down Pewdie looked up the dark ceiling, together he and Cry, once they were fully healed, are going to get out of this nightmare. Back to their normal lives they both deserve. With a sigh Pewdie shut his eyes and let himself fall into a content sleep, although you are still never safe when you close your eyes.

(Note - sorry for shortness! Next chapter will be longer! And thank you for all the reviews and follows!)


	6. Chapter 6 - Game Over - Wait, What!

**AN- Hey Guys! I feel like I don't interact with you guys as much as my dA people. Quick note, this is my longest chapter I have written...so far! Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I wish I could hug you all but that would be a bit difficult...**

* * *

The room was smaller, was that even possible? It was empty, where had everyone gone? Sitting up Pewdie looked around the room, confusion took over his features. It was dark, no light apart from the spotlight over Cry's bed. Narrowing his eyes Pewdie pulled himself out of the bed. Shuffling towards the bed he clutched his stitched up arm.

"Cry?" Pewdie whispered as he looked at the worn single bed. Cry was tucked under the covers, laying on his back. Pewdie felt his heart stop as he saw the sheets pulled right over the Americans head. "No...no..._nononononono_..." Pewdie breathed as he hesitantly balled his fist around the tip of the covers. Before pulling the cover down he glanced down at Cry's chest, there was no rise or fall. Pewdie slowly made his head turn back to his covered face, trying to push the lump in his throat that had just appeared. Closing his eyes he pulled back the covers to the base of Cry's neck. Squinting one eye he wished he had just kept them shut. Pewdie threw a hand over his mouth to stop him screaming.

Cry lay there, in peace. His skin as white as snow in December. His lips as blue as the ocean. His eyes closed respectfully. His gentle brown locks of hair matted and dirty with old blood. Pewdie reached out to the base of Cry's neck, placing two fingers down checking for a pulse. Nothing. Pewdie let his hand return to his side. Pewdie released a long breath he never knew he was holding. His vision became blurry with fresh tears. Letting them flow down his cheeks he collapsed onto his knees, his strength leaving him.

Sobbing he heard a rap at the door. The creaky door opened to reveal a golden man. Stephano held his sword in his right hand, a crazed look in his eyes. "Bro?" Pewdie stood slowly as Stephano walked towards him. "No, sorry Pewdie, not this time." In one quick motion Stephano rammed the sword right through the blonds heart...

* * *

Pewdie sat bolt upright gasping for air. Clutching his chest he took in the area. He saw Stephano, leaning against the wall where he left him. He was struggling to keep himself awake. He saw Piggeh curled up still next to Cry's bed. Sighing Pewdie lay back down. It was only a dream. Mr Chair stirred in his seat next to Pewdie's bed, seeing the alarm on his face.

"Are you alright?" Mr Chair reached out and placed a careful hand on Pewdie's shoulder. Pewdie nodded.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"I thought you were already in one?" Mr Chair joked, smiling slightly.

"So did I. How is he?" Pewdie looked over at the single bed. Mr Chair followed Pewdie's glance, looking down at his watch he smiled.

"Should wake up soon. We gave him some painkillers but they have a slight side effect of sleepiness, add the amount of stress and pain, they knocked him right out." Pewdie nodded taking in every word. They would have to get moving soon, time was counting down. "Do you know how long we have left...you know until...?" Mr Chair pondered for a moment before realising what Pewdie meant. Pewdie watched as he calculated the time.

"Maybe around 12 hours, once Cry awakens that gives you 10, the time you get ready...maybe 9." Pewdie nodded.

"How far are we from the exit?"

"An hour or maybe three quarters of an hour." So roughly that gave them eight hours. That's not that bad, but then again...how long would it take them to fend off the Bro. "What about the Bro?" Mr Chair smiled and nodded towards the sleeping Stephano. Sleep 1 – Stephano 0. "Stephano is going to take you the rest of the way. Piggeh wanted to go because he could be with Cry, but Stephano told him not to." Pewdie looked towards the golden man. Silently thanking him for once again helping him through this amnesia nightmare.

* * *

Two hours later, exactly when Mr Chair had predicted, Cry had began to stir. Groaning Cry's eyes fluttered open. His sides hurt like he had been ran over by a train. He was expecting to never wake up. He thought he was dead; the Bro had hit him more than a few times. He only hoped Pewdie was ok. Did he make it out alive? Cry smiled at the thought of Pewdie being home and safe. Once his eyes opened fully his heart sank. He was lying in a small bed that looked like the ones in Amnesia. Looking down he saw an exhausted Piggeh curled up. He tried to turn further to see the rest of the room; because he was lying on his side he could only see Piggeh. He stopped in mid motion, gasping as his side felt like his cut up side was on fire. Mr Chair rushed to his side; Cry looked at the man, confused, but let the man tend to him.

"Try not to move too much." The glassed man explained.

"Where am I?" Cry asked, his voice weak with either screaming or fatigue.

"Your safe and alive, your friend is pretty worried about you." Cry became rigid. His friend? Cry pushed himself onto his elbows, gasping at the fire of pain at his side. Cry cursed as he saw the blond lying on the other bed. Pewdie never made it out?

"Pewds?" Cry needed to know he was ok. He sighed as the saw the Swede's eyes flutter open then screw up. Cry watched as Pewdie sat up and looked at him. He noted the small smile on his friends face. Cry half smirked at the blond.

"What are you doing here friend?" Cry joked, and saw Pewdie laugh to himself. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I told you to run...why didn't you?" Cry looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with his friend. "I knew you needed help, I couldn't live with myself knowing you had died to save me." Cry grimaced at the heat that he could feel rising in his cheeks. Pewdie laughed "Next time when I say run, you run ok?" Cry nodded and looked up as he heard shuffling at the other end of the room. Pewdie was slowly making his way towards him; he stopped at the foot of the bed. Before bringing Cry into a gentle hug, he noted Pewdie was trying his hardest not to touch Cry's scars. Cry raised his arms slowly, locking them around Pewdie's shoulders. Pewdie pulled away when he heard Mr Chair clear his throat beside them. "You'll re-open his scars." Pewdie blushed slightly and shuffled back to his bed.

* * *

Mr Chair nodded as he looked over Cry's scars. It had been an hour since Cry had woke up, and now they were getting the, hopeful, all clear from Mr Chair to leave. "Yes, they're fine; the ointment I used cleared them fully although you must be careful. They may re-open. You're free to go." Cry nodded and smiled softly at Mr Chair who then smiled back and headed over to check on the hyperactive Pewdie. Cry raised an eyebrow and smiled at the blond. He was ranting on about how he was going to show that Bro, his arms flying around as he explained what he was going to do. Cry rolled his eyes and leaned down the side of the bed to grab his torn shirt. Throwing it over his head he frowned at the side. The tears in the light fabric aligning with the scars that covered his skin. Cry threw his legs over the side of the bed, sighing with contentment at being allowed to move. Pewdie saw this and done the same, grinning like an idiot he jogged over to Cry and leaned down to be level with him.

"Looks like you'll need a shirt when we get outta here." Pewdie chuckled and pointed to the rips. Cry nodded. "I liked this one too..."

Pewdie frowned but rested a hand on Cry's shoulder. Smiling softly Pewdie patted his shoulder before turning away and heading over to talk to Stephano. Cry raised an eyebrow before standing to his full height, a few bones cracking as he done so. Looking to his side he saw the broken mask on the bedside table. Picking up the plastic he frowned at the plastic. '_I don't need this..._' he thought, placing the mask back on the table he smiled. Shuffling over to Pewdie and Stephano he raised a hand waving slightly when Stephano looked at him. "Are you both ready to go?" Stephano asked, Pewdie and Cry looked between each other. Both nodding Pewdie turned back to the golden man.

"Yeah, let's get going, I want to get out of here!" Stephano nodded and pushed himself off the wall he leaning on. Walking to the door he waited for the pair.

"Bye, Mr Chair, thanks for fixing us up. See you later Piggeh." Pewdie waved before heading out the old oak door. Cry waved at Mr Chair and then at Piggeh. Cry turned to leave when two arms locked around his waist. "Be careful Cry...I'll miss you." The voice whispered in his ear. Cry turned his head and saw Piggeh. "I-I'll miss you too Piggeh." Cry unravelled the arms from his waist, and jogged out the room, glancing back and smiling a nervous smile at the confused Piggeh. Stephano rolled his eyes and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Pewdie held the lantern, keeping his eyes open he followed the golden man in front of him. Pewdie looked to his side and saw Cry at his side. Cry looked nervous and a little on edge. Pewdie turned his head to face the front again. The corridor he was in was becoming all too familiar. Looking at the walls he swallowed. It was the corridor he got attacked in. Looking down he gasped inwardly. Cry stopped beside him and looked at the blond confusion filled him. Following Pewdie's gaze Cry's features softened. On the tiled floor was a clump of crusted over blood. Pewdie's blood. Cry put a gentle hand on Pewdie's shoulder. Pewdie forced his eyes away from his blood and looked at Cry. The brown haired man smiled lightly, offering reassurance to the blond. Pewdie drew a breath and stepped over the clump.

Stephano smiled as he saw the door, the exit. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cry and Pewdie following shortly behind. "Pewdie, we're here." Stephano pointed to the door at the end. Pewdie's smile grew and he grabbed Cry's wrist. Pulling Cry down the hall he whizzed past Stephano and ran straight to the door. Stephano continues his leisurely pace, little did Pewdie and Cry know the golden man had already taken care of the Bro. The gamers were free to go.

Pewdie let go of Cry's wrist, and slowly reached out for the door handle. Gasping as the door opened. A white light shone through the crack in the door. Pewdie turned to see Cry, his eyes wide with shock, yet there was a mixture of happiness. "We did it Cry!"

"I told you we would." Cry joked and punched Pewdie lightly on the shoulder. Pewdie turned to see Stephano standing coolly. "Thanks Bro wouldn't have done it without you." Pewdie held out his fist to the man, making his normal gesture of a Brofist. Stephano smiled and returned the gesture. "Of course, I am Stephano." Cry smiled towards the golden man, silently saying thank you.

"See you soon Stephano." Pewdie smiled as he stepped through the door, disappearing into the whiteness. Cry followed, falling into a state of unconscious as he did so.

* * *

Pewdie groaned as he opened his eyes. He breathed happily, waiting to see the screen of his computer he smiled. When his eyes adjusted to the light he frowned. Looking around he was out in the open. He lay on soft green grass, a gentle breeze whizzed through his hair. Lifting a hand to run through his hair he stopped mid motion. Something else was there, running his hand along the new features he felt fur. Judging by the shape they were ears, but not normal ears. Ones like a cat or fox? Sitting up he felt his jeans had fallen down a bit. Turning to pull them up he screamed. A TAIL? A red furry tail was attached to the base of his back. Pewdie twitched it slightly making it swish from side to side. _Shit._

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Please Remember to Review, it helps me out a lot! Thank you for reading my new chapter!**

**Pewdie- Why do I have a tail?**

**Author- You'll find out in the next chapter Pewds. ^_^**

**Pewdie- Ok... :(**


	7. Update

**Hey guys! Now I know you saw this and thought it was a new chapter. Well, I'm sorry, it's not. Just a tiny update for you lovely people. **

**Ok so first, I get tonnes of reviews saying 'don't stop writing' can I tell you people right now that I don't plan to stop this anytime soon. This fanfic will make it to 'COMPLETE'! Trust me friends. Then I'll start something new :3**

**Also, updates have been really really slow as in the last few weeks I have had my Exams. So I spent my time sleeping or studying...sorry. But now that they're done I will get back into writing. I will have more time to write now as Pewdie is away for 2 whole freakin weeks! (Cause he's in my closet for Christmas, ssshhhh) **

**A massive ****_THANK YOU_**** to everyone who favourites this, reviews it and follows it. And also to the amazing people who follow me! You guys are the reason I keep writing, and will continue until you tell me to stop and go away! -Emotional much?**

**So bye guys and see you soon! *HUGS FOR EVERYONE* **

**Also those people who are angry that this isn't an update, Sorry Bros! Extra hugs? *Dodges flying objects like the freakin matrix (not)* I guess that's a no...**

**BYE BROS! *BROFIST***


	8. Chapter 7 - Don't Worry About It Cry

**Hey Guys, I'm back! I am going to apologise for the long wait, I never expected to be gone this long. I'm not going to lie and say I was busy or couldn't be bothered. I'm just going to tell the truth and say times have been hard for me recently, friends, family, and school. The stress got to me and I couldn't find the mind to write, but now I am back and everything is slowly going back to normal.  
Short chapter in my eyes but, hey, better than nothing right? ^_^**

* * *

Pewdie looked down at himself he raised an eyebrow at the fact his clothes had changed. He wore a plain red polo shirt and a faded pair of red jeans. Pewdie looked around once more, then seeing Cry he gasped. Cry lay with the same problem, a pair of green fox ears and tail stuck out from under his body. His mask had returned to cover his face, although it was fixed now. The crack down the middle of the mask had vanished. Much like Pewdie, Cry's clothes had changed too, but his were green to match his ears and tail. The only difference between the two was lying at Cry's side, a yellow blanket.

Pewdie crawled over to Cry and peeked under his mask, he was still out cold. Pewdie pondered for a moment. If his mask was fixed, would his scars from the Bro be healed up too? Pewdie hesitated before reaching for the bottom of Cry's shirt, pulling it enough to see the scars. Pewdie blinked as he eyed the skin, the scars were completely gone. Sighing in relief he froze as he felt Cry shiver. "P-pewds what are you..?" Cry looked down at his friend, he groaned as he tried to sit up, but he felt too dizzy. Pewdie laughed nervously and fixed Cry's shirt before taking a shuffle back away from Cry. "I was checking your scars Bro, and they're all gone!" Pewdie smiled and cleared his throat. This was awkward.

Although the whole incident was passed as Cry's vision cleared and he saw the new animal like features on his friend. "P-Pewds you…!" Cry stammered and pointed at his friend. Pewdie rolled his eyes like it was nothing and reached over to flick one of Cry's green ears. "Guess what, you got 'em too." Pewdie smiled foxily and sat back down. Cry murmured a quick '_ow_' at the flick and he reached up and gasped as he felt the fur too. He looked down at his body and screamed at the tail. "**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!**" Cry panicked and went to stand up, Cry done a little 360 degree turn, looking over his shoulder the whole time. He clocked the yellow blanket on the grass and picked it up. He unfolded it and looked at it, tilting his head. "Pewds isn't this..?" Pewdie looked up at his friend and nodded. "Yeah Cry, it's your blanket…we're in another game." Pewdie looked away from Cry and looked down at the grass as it swayed lightly. He had a rough idea which game too, the one he always failed in, worse than Amnesia. _Bloody Trapland_.

After a few minutes of Cry freaking out and Pewdie rolling his eyes at the masked man, the pair had calmed down and came to terms with the new facts. "Cry we should maybe get going Bro." Pewdie said as he stood up. Looking around he sussed out there was only one way to go. One path that led down a small slope, everywhere else was a cliff. Much like the game there was only one way, and that was forward. Cry followed Pewdie's gaze and swallowed. "I-I guess…" Cry stammered, remembering about all the lava, spikes and the brofists. Then Cry remembered the problem of Pewdie jumping on him, but would they die from that? Cry was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Pewdie shout his name. "C'mon Cry!" Cry smiled as he saw Pewdie standing just at the point where the slope began. Cry inhaled and slowly exhaled; gripping the yellow fabric he hooked it into one of the belt loops on his jeans. Making sure it was tight enough he walked over to Pewdie and glanced down the hill.

_ Level 1_, it seemed simple enough, much more like a tutorial, consisting of basic jumping and running. Pewdie and Cry jogged down the slope and halted at the edge of the first jump. "Ladies first." Pewdie stood back and held his arms out for Cry to go ahead of him. He laughed as Cry glared at him. "How come in the game you're desperate to finish and then here you're all scared?" Cry smirked slightly behind his mask and looked at the blonde haired gamer over his shoulder. Pewdie stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground at his feet. Pewdie let his eyes travel back up to Cry and he chuckled a little to himself. "I'm not scared Cry!" Pewdie raised his voice and grinned.

Pewdie took a few more steps back from the edge and scanned the area in front of him. Placing one foot further back than the other he braced himself and gave Cry one last smile before breaking into a small sprint, he pushed off as he neared the edge. He flailed his arms and legs, yet he still gracefully landed on the other side of the gap with a little stumble. The blonde gamer regained his balance and grinned. "**Wooooow**! I did it!" Pewdie raised one arm and punched the air. He turned and with a huge happy grin he looked at the surprised Cry on the other side. Well, he guessed he was surprised, he couldn't really tell because of the mask.

Cry blinked and felt his jaw drop slightly as he watched the other make it across. How did he…? Ok, so either this is really easy or Pewdie had improved his jumping. Cry let out a loud sigh and copied Pewds, taking a few steps back, bending his knees a little. He took off and landed a little better than Pewdie. He stood next to Pewdie and smiled behind his mask.

"Well that was fun." Cry laughed, sarcasm lacing his voice. Pewdie rolled his eyes and huffed, his moment of victory gone. "Beginners luck…" Pewdie muttered, making the American laugh even more. "Looks like we're going to need that luck, c'mon we'll finish this level." Cry smiled and broke into a small jog, heading towards the red arrow and a small black cave. Pewdie watched for a few seconds before breaking into a small run to catch up with the masked man. He smiled as he sprinted past the other and into the darkened cave. Cry laughed and done the same.

* * *

As quickly as they entered the cave they were spat back out to a new level. This one was more challenging but still a tutorial. Whereas the last level only had a jump, this one had some more platforms and levels, ranging in height and size. The pair wasted no time and made their way through the level, climbing, jumping, landing, even the odd curse.

Cry landed on one of the platforms and looked over his shoulder to see Pewdie do the same. "Hey Pewds, if we got here, where do you think Toby went?" Cry asked, he had thought of this but shoved the thought aside. Now though, his curiosity had got the better of him. Pewdie bent over and gripped his knees, panting for air. He raised his head and looked up at Cry. "I don't know…what other games does he play?" Pewdie said between intakes of breath. Cry thought for a few seconds and shrugged. Toby played a lot of games, but there was one he done constantly…what was it called again?

* * *

Tobuscus raised his arm and defended his healed body with his newly crafted diamond sword. The hissing creeper in front of the brown haired gamer moved closer and began hissing even louder, sending out a warning. Toby took a few steps back and shielded his eyes as the green creeper exploded, causing a few blocks to come away from the earth. Toby wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sheathed his sword. He continued on his small task in the world of _Minecraft._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thanks once again, remember to Review and even favourite if you really liked it, heck, even follow it and you can then see how late I am when updating...  
The Tobuscus in Minecraft will not be a thing, it was just an update to tell you where he went. ^^ **

**Take care guys. ^_^**


End file.
